Harry Potter and the Two Durmstrang Students
by Awesome11
Summary: In Harry's 4th year, two strange students come with the rest of Durmstrang, Antonio and Gilbert. They seem strange and are keeping a secret. What is their secret, and what will happen in Harry's fourth year? Rated T because I'm uber paranoid :P Lovely cover pic isn't mine
1. Two Durmstang Students

The girls from Beauxbatons had just finished their whole little dance, and Harry noticed that Ron couldn't take one of his eyes off of one of the girls. Go figure. All heads turned as the doors opened once again, this time revealing the students from Durmstrang.

The first few did a routine with staffs, which was quite impressive, and then the rest of the students filed through. The great hall had gone quiet and the Durmstrang students that were marching in were as quiet as a mouse, that is, until the last two came in.

Everyone had heard them coming because they were talking to each other loudly. Instead of marching, they looked like they were taking a stroll. They did have the blood red uniforms on, but two were wearing it in a much more casual manner. Harry was pretty sure he saw Karkaroff slap his forehead in frustration.

One had snowy white hair with red eyes and pale skin, giving him a demonic appearance. He held a permanent smirk on his face as he nodded in agreement to something that the other one was saying. Said other boy had tan skin with chocolate brown hair and bright green eyes. This one seemed gentler than the first, laughing with a huge smile on his face in reply to something the other's reply.

The Durmstrang boys, much to Ron's dismay, sat at the Slytherin table. However, there were still the two boys that had been talking earlier, standing in the middle of the room, looking at each of the tables, apparently trying to find someone.

The tan one's eyes lit up as his gaze met Harry's and poked his friend in the shoulder. The albino turned to look at his comrade and his smirk grew into a smile. The two then headed toward the Gryffindor table, and sat down right next to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Upon closer observation Harry saw that they looked to be about his age.

"Kesesesese, do you mind if we sit here?" The albino asked in a heavy German accent, already sitting down while his friend waited for a response.

"Sure." Hermione replied happily, observing them. "I'm Hermione. This is Ron and Harry." She stuck her hand out toward the brunette who had now sat down.

"Hola, I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, and this is Gilbert Beilshmidt." Antonio replied with a Spanish accent, warmly shaking Hermione's hand. Dumbledore then gave a speech about the upcoming Tri Wizard Tournament, announcing that after the feast they would be able to enter themselves in. Immediantly food appeared on the plates as usual. There were, however, several strange dishes.

"What's that?" Ron asked, pointing to a kind of shellfish soup. Hermione opened her mouth.

"That's a French dish. It's pretty good, but Francis usually hogs it all." Antonio beat Hermione to it, serving himself up a bowl of the soup.

"I'll take your word for it." Ron replied, taking some steak instead, while Antonio grabbed some tomatoes to go with his soup.

"This is good food. Gilbert commented, his mouth full of various dishes. "If only there was some beer." His face adopted a look of longing at the comment.

"Um, aren't you too young to drink?" Hermione asked, her face riddled with confusion. Gilbert looked down at himself, as if to check something. He then turned toward Antonio and turned his friends face around a bit, as if examining it.

"Your right, I do look to young. Aw well, I think I have some…" Gilbert put a hand into one of his sleeves, and when it came out, sure enough, there was a glass bottle of beer. "Ha! I had some!" He then popped the cap off and started drinking it, while Antonio seemed to think this was normal, Hermione, Harry, and Ron had their mouths hanging open at the underage drinker.

The food then disappeared, with the exception of Gilbert's drink. Dumbledore then gave his whole song and dance about the Goblet of Fire and such. Most of the students were hanging onto his every word, but Antonio had pulled a tomato from thin air and was lazily chewing on it, while Gilbert looked like he wanted to see how far he could throw his now empty beer bottle.

Before they knew it the speech had ended, but not before most of the students had to face the bitter disappointment of the age having to be seventeen. Harry noticed that the two boys weren't put off by the fact, and even seemed to be laughing at the age, as if it didn't pertain to them.

Much to the golden trio's disappointment, their two new friends had to leave with the rest of Durmstrang as night approached.

* * *

The next day instead of sleeping, most of the students were watching those that were old enough put their names into the goblet of fire. Harry got there just in time to see the Weasley twins run out of the room with some beard. He looked around and saw Gilbert and Antonio on the ground, laughing so hard from the whole ordeal he had managed to miss.

"Hola, amigo's." Anotnio walked over to them, still laughing a bit.

"Kesesese, that was almost as awesome as me." Gilbert was looking at where Fred and George had been before turning to the golden trio. "What do you think, should we give it a try." Harry now noticed that both of the boys were holding a piece of paper with several words scrawled on it.

"You two are the same age as us, right?" Hermione asked. "You guys have to seventeen, not fourteen." Antonio looked slightly distressed as he looked at himself, and then turned to Gilbert, taking his head in his hand and turning it side to side, examining it much like Gilbert had to Antonio at dinner last night.

"Si, we are fourteen." He then turned to Karkaroff who was standing in the door way, watching as Victor Krum put his name in. "Hey, Karkaroff, we can put our name in, si?" The tall man looked up with a curious gaze before saying.

"You'll get beards." Gilbert just nodded and was already halfway to the cup. The entire room had gone silent, everyone noticing the two underage students approaching the cup. With a grin on his face, Gilbert put his name in, with Antonio right next to him following suit. They then simply walked out, and unlike the twins, they were unharmed in anyway. The golden trio gawked at them as the two boys just walked out.

Hermione was starting to wonder about those two. They seemed unsure about their age. They were the youngest students from Durmstrang to be here. They weren't even wearing their uniform like the rest of the students from Durmstrang; they were wearing what looked like military uniforms of a sort. Interesting.

* * *

**thanks for reading, I hope you like it, I'll keep writing this, reviews keep me going :)**


	2. Goblet of Fire

Hermione was starting to wonder about those two. They seemed unsure about their age. They were the youngest students from Durmstrang to be here. They weren't even wearing their uniform like the rest of the students from Durmstrang; they were wearing what looked like military uniforms of a sort. Interesting.

The golden trio and the two boys had decided to go visit Hagrid, but not before the rumors and the truths about who had entered were flying around, and Harry had a hard time knowing who was entering.

"Oi, who is that?" Harry looked where Gilbert was pointed and noticed it was the girl that Ron had recently become obsessed with, Fleur.

"She is like the last member of the Bad Touch Trio." Antonio said offhandedly.

"What's the bad touch trio?" Hermione asked, a curious look on her face.

"Kesesese, it is our group of three people who happen to be awesome." Gilbert gave the unsatisfactory reply.

"Ah, you see, we are a band of three amigos that have a lot in common. Francis would have come, but Beauxbatons forbade him from coming." Antonio got a sad look on his face.

"Your friend goes to Beauxbatons? How do you guys know each other?" Hermione said skeptically.

. "Er, weren't you going to go see your friends?" Gilbert looked at Antonio for help.

"Si, your amigo is waiting for you, and I and Gil have to go and prepare for the feast tonight." With that the two boys disappeared, going who knows where.

"There's something strange about those guys." Ron said, staring at where they had been.

"I agree. They have a secret. Did you notice that they're the youngest students from Durmstrang?" Hermione commented.

"Not to mention how they managed to get their names into the cup." Harry added. But these thoughts quickly disappeared as they neared Hagrid's house. They stayed and talked to him for a while, noticing how he seemed unusually shy and putting more effort into his appearance, before they joined everyone else in the great hall.

They took a seat next to Gilbert and Antonio, who didn't seem to notice them.

"Arthur said that we were supposed to watch him while we were here, amigo." The two seemed to be arguing about something.

"Kesesese, what have I told you, if he expected us NOT to try and participate in the cup, he'd have to be mad." Gilbert looked like he would have said more before turning towards the Golden Trio, noticing them for the first time. "Hey slightly less awesome than me people, who do you hope will get picked?"

"I hope it's someone from Gryffindor, or at least not from Slytherin." Harry replied as the Halloween feast began. The feast seemed to take longer than usual, until the plates finally cleaned themselves. Dumbledore announced that the cup was almost ready to pick the new students.

The blue fire from the cup suddenly turned a blinding red, flaming up as if someone had poured gasoline on it. Out of one of the flames fluttered down a flowery blue paper. Dumbledore reached up and snatched it out of the air.

"Fleur Delaclour." He announced. The girl that Ron had recently become infatuated with gently got up and left to the next chamber. The fire had returned to the previous electric blue, but then it went giant again. This time a scratched piece of paper came out.

"Cedric Diggory." Cedric from huffelpuff got up and marched to the next room as well, cheers following him as he went. The next and last one would be the students from Durmstrang. Harry looked over at his new friends. Gilbert seemed uninterested, drinking another beer that had come from nowhere. Antonio, on the other hand, was a different story.

Sure he had his usual smile on place, but it was his eyes that were different. There was something lurking in there that Harry couldn't quite place, it was like the look Malfoy got whenever he wanted something.

Lust.

That was it, it was well hidden, and seemed to be coming out unintentionally, but there was definitely a hunger in the Spaniard's eyes as he look at the goblet.

The blue flames ignited red as the flame swelled up, heating those nearest to it. Finally, as if it had just reached a decision, and a small sheet of paper came out. Dumbledore reached for it, but then it burst into flames. Gasps filled the hall as the goblet instead let out a different paper. This one seemed to glide down perfectly.

"The goblet has made a split second decision change." Dumbledore announced, settling everyone's confusion. "The victor from Durmstrang will be Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." Antonio stood up, a joyous smile on his face as Gilbert gave him a high five. He, too disappeared into another room, and Dumbledore started to go on about what being a victor meant and such, but Harry didn't listen, he was too busy thinking about that Antonio kid.

So far both of the students were rather shady. He would need to talk to Ron and Hermione about that tonight…

"Harry, Harry!" Harry was jostled from his thoughts as Hermione shoved him.

"What?" He asked. Had he missed something?

"Your name just came out of the goblet!" Ron explained, shock in his voice.

Wait, what?

* * *

**yeah, short chappy, I know, but I just felt like here would be a good place to end it. I'll try to get up a new one soon, thank you for reading my book, and remember, the more reviews the faster I work :)**


	3. Strange People

Antonio was happily standing in the room for the champions, despite the madness going on around him. The other two headmasters were talking to each other, saying that Antonio was too young, only around sixteen or fifteen to go, except Karkaroff, who said that he was a special circumstance.

Antonio chose not to but in, they'd eventually decide what to do, and he didn't want to get involved in the argument. He was content just warming up by the fire. He heard the argument end as Madame Maxine gave in. He hadn't really cared either way, but he did want to get the prize money.

Just then the door opened and Spain turned around, to see Harry.

"Ah, Harry, mi amigo, what is it?" He asked happily walking towards him. The boy looked weird, like he was trying to swallow a toad. What had happened? The door opened up again and Ludo Bagman came marching through.

"Isn't it great, Harry is the third champion!" Spain's eyes widened. Harry was looking around nervously, and though Spain had only known him for a day or two, he already felt close to him, and he didn't let his amigos feel lonely.

"Is this true?" Harry shakily nodded his head. "Ah, I knew you were so incredible you'd get in any way!" He slung his arm around Harry's shoulder, relieved to see him looking at least a bit more comfortable. Once again there was an argument, and one again Spain abstained from including himself, all that he was aware of was that it was making Harry tense. Eventually the fighting stopped, and he briefly listened to the end of the argument, hearing that Harry would indeed be participating in the tournament. They were then excused to their own rooms. Antonio gave Harry one last supporting look before heading to the boat.

* * *

Harry was heading up to the owlry, he needed to send a letter to Sirius. He had told him to keep him posted, and this whole thing about someone entering him into the Triwizard tournament was definitely noteworthy. He walked into the spacious room full of hay and was surprised to see Gilbert was in there, a yellow bird on his head, laughing at a note he held in his hands. He suddenly looked up as Harry's feet crunched on the golden straw underfoot.

"Kesesese, why isn't it the slightly awesome boy from the other day, are you here to send a letter too?" The Albino's eyes shined in the light, reflecting the sunrise outside.

"Um, yeah, don't mind me." Harry said, ducking his head, He still didn't fully trust Gilbert and Antonio, although, as much as he hated to admit, Antonio would make a good friend after he had helped him feel less awkward last night.

"Aw, are you trying to ignore my awesomeness." He gave a little pout, returning to his note, once again laughing his hissing laugh as he read it. Harry's curiosity got the better of him and he spoke up.

"What's so funny about the note?" He asked, wanting to look over the boy's shoulder.

"Nothing in particular, it's just the fact that Elizabeta can't seem to decide if she's girly or tomboy." He said aloofly. Harry decided to leave it at that, guessing it was one of Gilbert's friends from… wherever he lived. "Okay, I shared my letter," Gilbert pulled another piece of rolled up crisp white parchment and gave it to the little bird on his head, it gave a small cheep before heading out the window. "…now share yours." Harry gulped nervously.

`"I don't have to tell you anything." Harry said, suddenly mad at Gilbert's prying. He expected gilbert to insist that he read the letter, but instead the man only gave a shrug.

"Whatever kid." He walked away, hand's in his pockets. "I've been through too many wars to have useless fight with a non-experienced kid." He mumbled under his breath. It was obvious that he hadn't meant for Harry to overhear, and the new addition to Gilbert's personality perplexed Harry further. He gave Hedwig the note and left the owlry, the questions in his head multiplying.

* * *

"Mudblood." Malfoy sneered at Hermione. Ron and Harry got out there wands, prepared to fire any spell but they were too slow. There was a violent rustle from a nearby tree and a flash of white and dark blue. The blurred figure hit Malfoy in the jaw with his foot, the two crashing onto the ground, the predator standing over Malfoy with one foot on Malfoys chest, the boy's eyes wide with fear.

"How dare you say something like that!" The words were hissed out by none other than Gilbert. The golden trios were too shocked to do anything. "You say you're special because you're pure blood, but how does that make any different than other student, Hermione may have mixed blood but she has better grades than you! Let's see how much you love your precious blood when it seeps into the ground out of your mouth!" Hermione gasped as Gilbert raised at fist above his head, his eyes glinting dark, like the color of the blood he would be spilling.

Harry and Ron cringed, waiting for the screams of Malfoy as Hermione hid her face. The moment never came, stopped by the cry of an 'Oi!' from the left and crunching of grass as shoes came in contact with it. A tan man touched Gilbert's fist, causing him to flinch slightly, but his eyes never left Malfoy.

"Mi amigo," Antonio began, lowering the albino's hand. "…don't do this, I know you were just being protective, but this isn't like Ludwig when he was small, I'm sure Hermione and her friends have the situation handled, you don't need to break his jaw for revenge." Gilbert grunted in response, turning to go with his friends, but stopped for a second, turning his head back slightly to see Malfoy.

"I'll leave you with your tail in between your legs, but keep this in mind next time. Next time my peacemaking friend might not be here to stop my fist, and left he tell, your 'pure blood' will stain the grass red for centuries." He then turned to the golden trio and took a beer from Antonio's offering hand. "As for you three, I'll let you know that the German legal drinking age is fourteen." The two men then departed, laughing almost instantly like nothing had happened. Malfoy got up and ran while Harry and Ron turned to Hermione.

"What was that about?" Ron asked dumbly.

"Isn't it obvious? Gilbert obviously has a younger brother and therefore is very protective. It's kind of sweet, actually." Hermione said.

"Sweet?" Ron exclaimed. "He's positively mental!" Harry couldn't agree more.

* * *

**Yes, I am not dead, or maybe I was, but I'm back now! Please review, thanks for reading, and all that jazz**


	4. Weighing wands and seeing friends

Harry nervously walked up the stairs to where the other champions were meeting. He opened the doors. Fluer turned to glare at him before returning her attention to the fireplace. Cedric looked up briefly and gave a small wave. Antonio was an entirely different story. He came rushing toward Harry and put an arm around his shoulder.

"Harry! Mi amigo! You were taking so long I was getting worried. We can finally start." Harry gave a half smile, but it didn't hold a candle to the Spaniards radiant grin. Suddenly Rita Skeeter popped up, hungrily staring at Harry.

"Perhaps it would be best to get an interview with the youngest champions." She seemed to be talking about Antonio and Gilbert, but her eye's never left Harry.

"Ah, I'm sorry seniorita, but Ollivander should be here soon so I'm afraid we can't." Antonio said apologetically.

"But-" Rita protested, but as if the even the universe didn't agree with it Ollivander chose that moment to burst through the doors, effectively making her argument invalid as he ushered the champions towards him for the weighing of the wands.

There wasn't anything especially noteworthy about Fleur and Cedric's wands, other than Fleur's was the hair of her grandmother, meaning that she was indeed part vela. Harry was pleased when Ollivander picked up his wand and said that it was in good condition and exceptionally seemed to be hesitant to give it back. Finally it was Antonio's wand. It was at this moment that Harry realized he had never seen either Antonio or Gilbert's wands.

The wand Antonio pulled out of his pocket was light brown with darker brown patterns on it. There was a smooth holding area, but the rest of it was decorated with intricate designs that Harry couldn't quite make out. With a smile Antonio handed the wand to Ollivander.

"Interesting…" The man said as he looked at the wand. "I can't identify the maker, this is a very unique wand, I've never seen anything quite like it, it could be brand new or millions of years old. Spanish oak for the wood, that's for sure. Your core is incredibly is incredibly strong, but I have never seen this type of core. I wonder…" Ollivander looked up at Antonio who seemed unfazed by the news. In a curious fashion Ollivander walked up to Antonio who didn't flinch when he reached up and plucked a few hairs from the boys head. Harry on the other hand, was very curious as to why the wand maker would do such a thing.

"Your core…" Ollivander looked up at Antonio with a puzzled expression. "…it's your own hair. What are you exactly?" Ollivander looked over Antonio with a scrutinized look.

"That champion for Durmstrang." Antonio said light heartedly, taking his wand from Ollivander. After a few more things and countless pictures they were allowed to leave. On the way down the stairs Harry walked next to Antonio. He wisely chose not to ask him about his wand, but instead chose to ask him about something else.

"What was that about Gilbert and Malfoy the other day?" Antonio looked at Harry with a vaguely surprised look on his face.

"Well, Gilbert can be very protective sometimes, he a has a younger brother, Ludwig, that he used to have to take care of, so it became natural for him to be protective on occasion. Also, ever since world war two Gilbert has been very opposed to people thinking that it's what in their blood that makes them superior, thinking like that took quite a number on his younger brother and himself." Harry found it curious that it seemed like he was saying Gilbert should be much older, but decided not to ask, for fear of the answer he would get.

* * *

Hogsmeade was bustling wwith activity as Harry, Ron, Hermione, Gilbert, and Antonio made their way to three broomsticks to get some butter beer. Harry had wanted to wear his invisibility cloak but had been turned down by Gilbert who said it would be un-awesome of him. As they entered the bar Antonio and Gilbert looked around a while before they started to head to a lone table in the corner with a boy around their age sitting on it. The boy had blue eyes and longish yellow hair.

"Kesesese, looks like you couldn't live without our awesomeness, huh Francis?" That's when it dawned on the golden trio, this must be the third friend they had talked about, who was part of Beauxbatons. The three friends sat down and talked for a while Ron, Harry, and Hermione talked amongst themselves, until out of the blue Francis spoke up.

"Antonio, mon ami, would you go and get us a drink?" He asked, and Antonio happily got up to go and retrieve his friends a beverage. As soon as he was out of hearing range Francis turned to Gilbert, producing a bag from thin air as he pulled out an ebony wand, vaguely similar to Antonio's. "Here, I got it, but it probably won't work twice, so only use it in the case of an emergency." He handed the bag to Gilbert who carefully took it and produced his own wand, ebony as well and matching his two friend's wands as well and the bag disappeared. Hermione knew that if she asked about the contents of the bag, she wouldn't get anything out of them, and if she had she found her opportunity gone as Antonio came over with the butter beers.

"Mi amigo, I got the beverages!" He said happily. The three continued to talking for a while until they had to head back to the school, They said goodbye to Francis, there was an awkward moment when he kissed Hermione's hand and said he would be waiting for when she was ready for a date, and left back to the castle. After that it wasn't long until the first task.

* * *

The four chosen champions were in the tent, choosing their dragons. Harry nervously glanced at the other champions, searching their faces. Cedric didn't seem much better than himself, but Fleur, meanwhile, had a unemotional face. Antonio was actually smiling. Smiling! What was wrong with him? They could get killed! Antonio then turned to Harry.

"Don't worry, mi amigo, we'll be fine." Harry was regretting choosing not to tell him about the dragons, now he was unprepared… but he was from another school, and this was a competition after all. Cedric and Fleur had already chosen their dragons, and now it was Harry's turn, Antonio insisting that he was fine with going last. He stuck his hand into the bad and paused for a second as heat enveloped his hand. He carried on, and his finger brushed up against a small scaly figure. He clutched it and withdrew it.

"Harry will have the Chinese Fireball." Harry turned to Antonio who plunged his hand into the bag, not reacting to the heat and pulled out the small figure of the Hungarian Horntail. Harry's heart plunged as he felt even guiltier for not telling Antonio, now he had the worst dragon, great. However, as the small flames spurting from the mini dragon' mouth lit up Antonio face, a strange fire lit in his eyes also, but it was only there for a moment, and then was gone. Harry turned to leave, realizing, perhaps not for the first time, how little he knew of his new friend.

* * *

**Yeah, I updated, and it didn't take me a million years, and it's all thanks to your reviews, both the guests and those of you who have accounts, than you :3 I owe this all to you guys ;)**


	5. Hungarian Horntail

Up in the stands Hermione watched as Harry left the stadium and they brought out the Hungarian Horntail. Antonio then came out of the tent and approached the dragon, the egg protectively behind the dragon. Hermione then proceeded to watch as Antonio got pummeled into pieces. The Hungarian Horntail was merciless, nipping at Antonio, scratching him and leaving gashes that bled out onto the ground while all Antonio did was run, not even bringing out his wand.

"Antonio! Go and beat up that dragon!" Gilbert shouted above the fray. Hermione turned to him.

"No, if he injures the dragon he'll lose points." Gilbert turned to her.

"It's better than him dying." At that moment Antonio turned to respond to Gilbert, luck having it that he had heard his best friend over the din.

"No, mi amigo, it's just a little dragon!" He shouted before getting hit in the side and tossed to the other side of the arena.

"Would you consider this an emergency?" Gilbert asked, turning to Hermione. She found the question weird, but, it was a life or death situation for poor Antonio, and he was getting creamed.

"I guess." Was Hermione's response. Gilbert took out his wand and produced the bag from Hogsmeade. He then took the object out of the bag and threw it into the arena. It landed by Antonio's feet. Hermione then got a good look at it.

It was a black pirate hat with a gold rim. A fluffy white feather came out of the top. The hat was littered with cuts and had dark splotched of it, presumably from blood. Antonio started at it for a moment before looking up at Gilbert.

"Kämpfen, du Eroberer, oder wollen Sie es wie die Zeit abgerissen england Ihre Armada sein ?" Gilbert shouted. Somethink seemed to click, or break depending of your opinion. Antonio's eyes hardened, the kind look gone. He got a sneer on his face and he bent down to pick up the hat, dusting it off and putting it on, easily side stepping an attack by the Horntail.

Hermione gawked. It was like he was a whole different person. She watched as Antonio lifted his hand and screams echoes through the audience as a giant axe with bloodstains zoomed to Antonio's out stretch hand. He looked at it with a smile.

Antonio then turned to the horntail and slashed at it with his axe, the blood now flowing from the dragons leg as it gave a screech. A laugh bubbled from his lips, not a lighthearted life like Hermione was used to hearing from him, a bone chilling sound, of a mad man, a dangerous, heartless mad man. She turned to Gilbert next to her and saw that he had a grim expression on his face, and it occurred to her, he had known that this was going to happen, whatever it was.

"¿Quién está haciendo ahora golpeado, prusia?" Anotnio called as he continued to beat up the dragon.

"spanien, müssen Sie gehen und das Gold, das, was Sie normalerweise auf Ihrem Raids zu bekommen ist, nicht wahr?" Anotnio looked up at Gilbert and replied to whatever he was saying.

"Si." His smile grew as head the axe in one hand and grabbed the Horntail, flipping it over, unconscious, out his way to the egg. Hermione saw Gilbert look at the dragon, a look of dread on his face.

"Elizabeta is going to kill me." He said. Antonio walked over and picked up the egg, the arena confused, but cheering none the less for his victory. "Okay, Antonio, it's time to let go of your armada." Gilbert called. Awestruck, Hermione watched as Antonio blinked his eyes in surprise, looking at what was around him as if for the first time. He then smiled his normally sunshiny smile.

"Just like old time, eh, amigo?" He called up to Gilbert, admiring his hat. Gilbert laughed as they took Antonio away to treat Antonio's wounds. Hermione turned to Ron who sat next to her.

"We need to talk to Harry about this." She said urgently as Gilbert left to find his friend. "We need to find out what is up with these two." Ron, however interested as to what was going on as well, said something differently from what Hermione was expecting.

"What if it's none of our business, for once can't we just stay out of trouble and mind our own business?" He asked, then looked a Hermione, and laughed. "Just kidding, we're totally gonna find out what's up with those blokes."

* * *

It wasn't long for the group of five to meet up and find out what Antonio's score was. It turned out to be a five, a five, and an eight. Harry, Ron, and Hermione gave him sympathetic looks counting on how Harry had gotten such good scores, but the two Durmstrang students just laughed it off, Anotnio clutching his egg.

"Harry, mi amigo, me and Gilbert will be having to go back to the ship soon, let's open out eggs together." Harry wanted to wait to open his egg, but how could he say no to Antonio. He was about to open it when Hermione butt in.

"Antonio, what happened to all your wounds." Upon further inspection, Antonio did, infact have almost none of his wounds he had sustained from the dragon. His clothes were still bloody, but even that was fastly drying.

"Magic." Antonio said and opened his egg. There was a terrifying screech that filled the air and made the golden trio cover their ears, but Hermione didn't miss the look Gilbert and Anotnio shared as Antonio locked the egg.

"WELL!" Gilberet said loudly, easily gaining everyone's attention. "Our awesomeness must leave the building." The two turned to leave, the golden trio sharing curious glances behind them.

"Mermaids!" gilbert exclaimed loudly when they were a proper distance away from the others. "That was definitely the cry of mermaids." Antonio gave a wide smile.

"Remember that time when you tried to woo a mermaid, what was her name, Kelp?"

"Kesesesese, she was pretty awesome, not as awesome as me of course, but she was too chicken to come out of the water." Antonio and Gilbert both laughed.

"…and you got so mad because Francis managed to get her to kiss him." Antonio wiped a tear away.

"Don't forget that she tried to drown him after that." They threw their arms around eachother, and didn't notice the fact that behind a column was a wide eyes, brown haired witch . Hermione hurried to Ron and Harry, they needed to hear this.

* * *

**1)Fight, you conqueror, or you want it torn down as time england be your Armada**

**2)Who's getting beaten now, Prussia?**

**3)Spain, you have to go and get the gold, which is what you usually get on your raids, right**

**Yeah, new chappy, sorry it took me a minmute, I needed to find the book :) Sorry if the beginning is in really small fint, I don't know why that happened. Reveiws will make the next chappy some by super fast and keep me working hard thanks for reading ;)**


	6. New Arrival

Lunch time was bustling. The word about the Yule ball had come and passed. Harry and Ron still hadn't found a date. They were sitting with Antonio and Gilbert, who also didn't have any dates yet.

"Antonio, you are one of the champions, you need a date." Hermione said while she ate her food. Antonio's face lit up.

"I'm working on it, seniorita, you just wait." Gilbert turned and smiled at his friend.

"Ooooh, sounds like you have an awesome plan." Antonio only smiled as a reply.

"I wish I had an awesome plan." Harry mumbled while he picked at his food. Antonio gave him a smile.

"You'll get a woman, amigo." He slapped harry on the back. Just then the main doors opened. In walked a boy with reddish brown hair with a curl poking out. He wore a tan uniform very similar to Antonio's with a crimson undershirt and a black tie instead of a red bow. The wore a scowled expression and sharp amber eyes. He came marching in and immediantly started to yell. In Italian.

"Antonio, idiota, mi hai detto di venire per le vacanze come al solito, e non si è ancora a casa! poi ho trovato una nota che dice che sei qui, in territorio sopracciglia, e ora non mi benvenuto all'ingresso!?" Gilbert and Antonio's heads shot up and immediantly landed on the thirteen year old boy. Anotnio got up and ran to him.

"Lovi~" He exclaimed. They boy gave Antonio a hard glare and shoved him off.

"Lovino, my name's Lovino, idiota, and I'm only here for your freaking holidays, alright?" He shoved Antonio off himself and walked up to Dumbledore. From there the conversation couldn't be carried through the loud halls as Antonio went back to the table.

"Who was that?" Ron asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Lovi." Antonio said simply, continuing to eat his pizza. Seeing the unsatisfied looks, Gilbert continued.

"Lovino Vargas. He's grown up with Antonio, they're pretty much family to each other. It's their tradition that they spend Christmas with each other since Antonio is an only child and even though Lovino has a younger brother, his brother is always hanging out with my younger brother, even for some of the holidays." The Golden trio looked at each other, they all seemed to be thinking one thing, that it all sounded extraordinarily complicated.

"Attention students." Dumbledore stood up and addressed the students. "Due to the holidays and various special circumstances, Lovino Vargas will be staying the holidays at Hogwarts. He will be given living quarters and, seeing as he is a guest, I trust you all to treat him with respect." Lovino made a move to go to the seats, but the headmaster ploughed on. "Furthermore, he will also be required to dance at the Yule Ball coming up."

"What!" Lovino shouted, slamming his hand down. "This is not the terms we agreed on old man!" Lovino stormed out of the great hall, a string of Italian curses being mumbled under his breath. Antonio threw his head up and laughed, getting up to fetch Lovino.

"I better go get him, he was like this all the time when he was younger." Gilbert smirked as he watched his friend leave.

"So," Ron leaned forward, looking at Gilbert. "do you have a special someone that you want to invite?"

"I do, but…" Gilbert looked off into space wistfully. "She already gave her heart to someone else." Hermione put her hand over her heart. "We still hang out, and we even get into quite some trouble sometimes, usually including letting her borrow my clothes and her binding her chest and, on occasion, me in a dress, but it hurts even more to know that she'll always be in love with Roderick."

"Um, that sounds, perfectly normal." Harry said, sweat dropping. It was at that moment that Antonio came back in with a fuming Lovino following behind.

"Hola amigos!" He exclaimed as he sat down, the newest addition to their group sitting next to him. Lovino mumbled about Antonio being an idiot, and then he turned.

Next to Ron sat Ginny, avidly talking to Neville. Lovino's eyes didn't leave the red head beauty for the rest of the meal, and a knowing smile spread on Antonio's face.

* * *

***Antonio, you idiot, you told me to come for holidays as usual, and you aren't even home! Then I found a note that says that you're here, in the eyebrows territory, and now I have to be so far from my house!**

**Thanks for reading, hoped you liked it, now we get to the good stuff, romance :P Please review :)**


	7. Prepping

On the way back to the boat that night Antonio and Gilbert where quick to tease Romano.

"Mi amgo, it seems you have found yourself a girl for the dance." Antonio poked lovino in the cheek.

"She's just a girl, idiot." Lovino replied indignitly.

"…and awesome girl." Gilbert added, laughing even after getting punched in the face.

* * *

"Um, hi." Ginny had run into Lovino after classes that day. His face was bright red.

"Would, would, would you go to three broomsticks with me on tomorrows trip to Hogsmeade?!" He yelled in his frazzeled mind, preparing himself or a no. Only Veneziano ever go the girls. Suddenly there was a light laughter filling the air.

"Sure, I'll see you there." And then the red haired beauty was gone, and Lovino stood there for a long time, wondering things he was never concerned about, like why she smelled like cinnamon and what to wear tomorrow.

* * *

Everyone had left to Hogsmeade a while ago, but Antonio had told Gilbert and Lovino to go without him, they hadn't asked why, Gilbert because he probably new, and Lovino because he seemed oddly distant.

Antonio smiled as he zoomed around Hogwarts on his 'borrowed' broomstick. The wind wipped through his hair and he only paused when he saw a certain girl making her way across the field. The girl hadn't gone to Hogsmeade because she wanted to make sure she did all of her homework thoroughly. He rushed down behind her.

"Hola, seniorita, would you care for a ride?" He asked. The girl jumped slightly and whirled around, her books clutched in her hands.

"Antonio, I thought you went to Hogsmeade with the others." Hermione said, cocking her head to the side slightly.

"I have something more important to do first." Antonio stated with a wide smile and he grabbed her hand and seated her on the broom behind him. "Hold on time, or you may fall off." Her arms circled around his waist and then he pushed off of the ground.

They went through the cold winter air, a cloud of their white breathes left a trail, Hermiones cheeks became flushed as she looked down at the ground far below, squeezing Antonio's waist a bit tighter. They ducked through arches, parted a crowd of first years walking between classes, went straight up, and then Antonio slowed down the broom stick as they approached a part of the roof of the castle that was flat.

He got off and took Hermione by her waist, hefting her up and off of the broom. He brushed her down, feeling her eyes on him. She was suspicious, he just hoped she didn't catch on too fast, it would take the fun out of it.

"I haven't been riding on a broom since I was a first year." She spoke up and he smiled at her.

" I thought it would be original."

"Just what are you up to?" She asked, looking over him critically.

"Just putting an awesome plan into action." He went into his shoulder bag and grabbed something. "Hermione," Said, getting down on one knee. "Would you…" Get held his hands up. "go to the Yule Ball with me?"

"I, I, this is, so unexpected." She replied, taking the ring pop from Antonio's outstretched hands. "I thought you'd ask out someone else." She said. Antonio looked at her puzzeled.

"Who else would I choose, you are by the far the most beautiful girl, and you're so passionate, you are by far the best choice." Hermione blushed deeply, no one had really ever called her pretty, or beautiful for that matter.

"Yes." She finally said. Antonio gave a whoop of joy and hugged her, their white breathes melding into one, as they held each other in the cool air.

* * *

"Haha, you actually made fun of someone with a mustache?!" Ginny laughed, lovino blushing slightly. Three broom sticks was full because of the snow outside, and the place was nice and warm. Ginnay and Lovino were sitting at a table for two, Lovino had split away from Ron and Harry a little while ago.

"Hey, it seemed like a good idea at the time. I was mad at him because he made it so hard to spend time with my own brother." His face was still the color of a tomato. Ginny looked at him in sympathy. She hadn't spent a ton of time with him, but it seemed like they shared a lot of things.

"Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed, looking at the clock on the wall. "I have to get back to Hogwarts!" She got up and grabbed her stuff. "come on, we can't miss the carriages back!" Ginny dragged him back by his hand, his face getting increasingly red.

* * *

Harry was going to check on Hedwig. There wasn't any particular reason. He just felt like it was near the holidays, and he should pay her a visit. He brought some treats too. He was surprised to see Antonio up there, talking with a Spanish Imperial Eagle. He had three letters in his hand, he was tying each to the birds legs.

"That's a lot of letters." He said, making Antonio turn around with a huge grin while the eagle affectionately nipped at his finger before flying away.

"Yeah, one is from Gilbert to one of his friends, the other is For Francis, and, well, as for the last." If possible, his grin widened. "Gil's not going to be alone for the dance, mi amigo."

* * *

Romano had managed to catch Ginny alone on the halls. They were alone, facing eachother. Ginny had a questioning look on her face. Lovino was bright red. They were several feet apart. Romano got onto the floor and bowed to Ginny.

"Ginny, would you, please," His words were slightly muffled from the floor. "…do me the honor of accompanying me to the Yule ball." Lovino looked up and then his vision went black as Ginny tackled him.

"Of course I would Lovino." And then she kissed him. It may have been on the cheek, but it still made his day. At lunch he didn't even yell at Spain. Gilbert took his temperature at that point.

* * *

It was the breakfast the day before the Yule ball, Ron and Harry had gotten dates, the Patil twins, but Gilbert still had no one, and no one knew who Lovino and Antonio had gotten, but Ginny had been extremely happy recently and Hermione blushed every time she looked at Antonio. The mail also came that mourning.

"Sergio!" Antonio exclaimed as the eagle zoomed down low and dropped a package on the table, before leaving.

"What is it?" Gilbert looked at the three packages. Man, Sergio was strong.

"It's from Alfred, is that who that letter was for?" Antonio said, as he took the packages. "Their's one for each of us, and a note for us to have fun at the dance." They quickly took them to the ship. And now all the pieces were in place for the next day, the day of the Yule ball.

* * *

**Yay! It's done! I hope you liked it. This was mostly just setting up the events for the Yule ball. Please Review, they keep e going, and thank you for all your support :)**


	8. Yule Ball

**'****kay, just so you know, I made an error in the last chappy, at the last part, the note from America said to have fun at the dance, not to say Not to have fun at the dance. I fixed it, but for those of you who don't know that, here it is :)**

* * *

Ron was putting on his dress robes. They were from his mom, oh goodness, they were hideous. Harry's on the other hand were rather nice looked, a dark green. Ron looked at Harry on envy. They would meet the Patil twins later, in the main hall, which was now transformed into a ball room. Harry gave Ron a supportive look as they headed to the main doors. Right outside the doors Harry and Ron paused as they heard 'Hey!' They turned to see Antonio, Lovino, and Gilbert.

"Ooooh, looking almost as awesome as me Harry." Gilbert said as he gave Harry a thumbs up. Then he turned to Ron. "You might want to get a bag to put over your head." Ron groaned.

"Of course you'd say that, you guys look fantastic. But aren't you suppose to be wearing dress robes?" Indeed, the three did look very dashing. They each wore midnight black suits. Antonio and Gilbert both had a black tie, Antonio had a crimson undershirt and Gilbert had a bright tallow one. Lovino on the other hand had a black undershirt with a green, red, and white tie.

"Well, we were gonna wear the Durmstrang dress robes, but Alfred sent us these, so we figured that we should use them, it would be inconsiderate not too." Antonio said, smiling brightly.

"So, who did you guys ask, we never heard." Harry asked curiously. Lovino opened his mouth to respond, but he then turned bright red, like he did whenever he was around Ginny… wait a minute, Harry was an idiot, he should have known. He turned around to see Ginny coming, Hermione next to her.

Ginny was wearing a light green dress with a pink ribbon around the middle. It had several layers of ppink, and a choker ribbon around her neck that was green with a red stone in the center. Hermione was wearing a pink dress with several shades of darker pinks, even purples, in it. Harry and Ron let their jaws drop to the ground.

"G-Ginny, you look gorgeous." Lovino said, walking up to meet said girl halfway. He crooked his elbow and Ginny grabbed it, and, as a couple, walked into the ball room. Harry and Ron were amazed, Lovino was normally so mean, but around girls he seemed to change entirely.

"Hermione, you are the belle of the ball." Antonio took Hermione's hand bowed down, lightly kissing her hand. She blushed lightly and walked inside with Antonio. Gilbert then went in after them. Ron and Harry shared a look, and followed suit. It was time to start the dance.

* * *

AS they were told to do, the champions prepared to do the first dance with only their four couples when the music started out. First Fleur and her date went out there, delicately leading the dazed boy. Then Antonio gave Hermione's hand a squeeze and then went out next.

Hermione went onto the dance floor feeling unstable. She wasn't much of a dancer, of anything like that for the matter. She was more made for books. But when she looked up into Antonio's eyes, she forgot about her feet movement, and became only aware of those emerald orbs.

They spoke of cool lakes and hot summer days, fields of fresh fruit and vegetables, at the apex of their ripeness. Laughs and dancing. She could stare in those eyes forever and never get bored. Hermione would have done just that for the rest of the night, but suddenly she became much more aware.

Aware of how close she was to Antonio, how his breath smelled like tomatos. She was dimly aware of the slow music in the background,and how Antonio was leading her around the dance floor with ease, making her do things she thought she'd never do. She didn't notice when the first song anded and the next one began. It was only her and Antonio.

* * *

Antonio got lost in the dance. Hermione was so gorgeous that night. They way her hair moved, her body moved… He silently cursed himself. She was human. He shouldn't feel this way about her. He should be keeping him distance… but he was Spain, the country of passion. Passion wasn't something that restrained itself, it was something that was worn on your sleeve, something that had no bounds. He dipped Hermione.

…and he kissed her on the lips, and there was only them. For the rest of the night he noticed nothing else.

* * *

Romano danced with Ginny, and he was hating himself. He was so stiff, but whenever he was around a girl he just tensed up. He was also having a hard time thinking.

"C-can we go get some air?" He asked her, his face bright red.

"Sure." She said perkily and grabbed his hand leading him outside. They sat down on a bench, no one else was around. They should be out on the dance floor, but instead they just talked.

They talked about their brothers, about how life sucks, how waffles were better than pancakes and strawberries were from heaven. They talked until midnight.

"…and then my fratello-" However, whatever Feliciano was going to say obviously wasn't important, because ginny pressed her lips up to Lovino's. Lovino's eyes went wide. He may have been alive for thousands of years, but despite how he didn't want to admit it, he had never been kissed.

It was bliss.

He put his hands behind her head. Pulling her in. There was the cinnamon again. And he closed his eyes. The rest of the night was spent in flurries of talks and kisses until Ginny fell asleep in his lap and he carried her bridal style to the Gryffindor common room and put on one of the couches, pecking her on the forehead before leaving her.

* * *

Gilbert had walked into the room and found a seat. He would just have something to eat real quick and leave, he'd decided. Suddenly his eyes landed on a gorgeous brunette. She wore a flower in her hair, her dress was green, bringing out her eyes. She looked his way and his heart stopped.

"Elizabeta!" He called, and rushed toward her. She smiled at him.

"I heard that you'd be all alone for the dance, and thought I'd come by." He smiled at her. Goodness, he loved her so much, The dance slowly and talked. It was nice, like the good old days. Like a dream come true. It was just them, and he was thankful for that. But all dreams come to an end.

"I'd better leave, I can't be late for Roderick." He should have known it would come to that eventually. He smiled at her. It was a fake smile, but she didn't seem to notice. He wanted to tell her right now that he loved her, but he also wanted her to be happy, so he just let go of her hand and said goodbye as she left.

After that he went outside. He found a nice secluded place and cried his eyes out. Gilbird was his only company.

* * *

Harry sat down inside the ball room. The Patil twins had left him and Ron a while ago, and now it was just him and his best friends staring at the tons of people having fun.

"Mon ami, you should be out enjoying yourselves, girls should be fawning over you." The two boys looked up to see Francis.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"You seem like the guy that should be dancing with girls, why aren't you?" Ron added. Francis smiled at them and sat down next to them.

"Antonio and Gilbert told of an easy way to get through the security. As for why I should be dancing. I had a girl before, but I let her slip through my fingers. You two are young, you should be enjoying yourselves. You still have time." He then got up and left tears in his eyes. Harry and Ron looked at each other in confusion. Those boys were weird, but there was weird thing about them. They all seemed to have something sad about them.

* * *

…and so the night ended, people fell into love, hearts were broken anew, and past memories came back. The Yule ball became a night of magic, were something was in the air, urging people to take chances, to act on feeling, or to have their feeling broken and to remember past mistakes.

* * *

**I hope you like it, I worked hard on it :) please review**


End file.
